


It Started With a Kiss

by AmyBot3000



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lexa gives herself a hand, wink wink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5743102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyBot3000/pseuds/AmyBot3000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before marching on the mountain a certain kiss, with a certain blonde is keeping Lexa awake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Started With a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> The 100 is back next week! Lets celebrate with sex!

Clarke had kissed her back. It was hours later, and it wasn't possible, but Lexa was sure she could still feel the tingle of her soft chapped lips moving against her own. The mere memory of it had a warmth spreading low in her stomach.

The blonde was in her own tent now, cramming in a last few hours of sleep before their journey to the mountain. Sleeping like she was meant to be, but Lexa couldn't, not with the ache that had settled between her thighs. The kiss had lasted barely a minute, but every time she replayed it in her mind it lasted longer, and longer, and she _knew_ Clarke had most definitely not dipped her tongue into her mouth, but Lexa couldn't help letting out a light groan at the thought of her tongue teasing across her lips.

Pushing her head back into the furs behind her she dared to let her thoughts linger on the moment again. In a few hours they would be marching to a war that they might not return from, so she would allow herself this weakness.

Her thoughts started to drift, running over the kiss again, imagining what would have happened if Clarke hadn't pulled away.

The table had been behind her, and she would have stepped backwards willingly as Clarke's body pushed into hers, all the way back until she hit the hard wood. She would need the support, because she knew her legs alone wouldn't be able to hold her up after Clarke was finished with her.

They would have to move quickly, and Clarke would know that, she would know that someone could walk in at any moment, so it would be with a satisfied moan rumbling from her own throat that Clarke would start to move her hand down her body.

Lexa let her own hand drag down her torso, following the path the blonde's would have taken, her palm eventually pressing down into the crease of her legs and cupping herself whilst imagining Clarke's hand doing the same thing. Their kisses would have started to become rougher, more desperate and Lexa let her own tongue brush over her lips as it played out behind her eyelids. Clarke's own tongue would be sweeping across her lips, and Lexa would open her mouth willingly, letting the blonde do whatever she pleased with her.

She could imagine the breathless pant of "Clarke, please" that would exhale past her lips when the blonde's fingers would start to play with the buttons holding her pants closed. Her her own fingers played with the exact same buttons, and she could feel the goose bumps on her heated flesh as she let one of them skirt just under the seam. Clarke would pull away from their kiss and rest her forehead against her own, and she would watch as the buttons were pulled open with deft fingers. Lexa followed with the same action, pulling each button open and giving herself, giving _Clarke_ the room she needed to manoeuvre.

At the thought of Clarke's hand slipping inside her pants she let her own follow, her short nails scratching lightly at the skin. A sigh fell from her lips as her fingers dragged over the sensitive bundle of nerves, already erect and pulsing with excitement. She imagined the blondes hot breath against her neck as she dipped her finger lower, letting them collect the obscene amount of wetness that had gathered between her thighs.

"You're so wet for me Lexa." Clarke's voice would be lower, _huskier_ than usual, and Lexa felt her hips lightly roll as her fingers found their way back to her clit, gliding easily over herself. The strokes would be sweeping at first, a gentle up and down, and Lexa copied the motion Clarke's fingers would be making.

She would let Clarke possess her completely, and another sigh fell from her lips, her fingers brushing against her neck where she imagined the blonde would be kissing her, _nipping_ at her. "Do you like that Lexa? Do you like me being in control of this?"

Her fingers would change their pattern then, and Lexa followed along, moving her fingers in tight circles, because _yes_ she would enjoy it.

Another fantasy crossed her mind. One where _she_ was in control, one where she would force Clarke's naked body back onto the very furs she was in now, and Clarke would be underneath her, _begging_ her to take her. Lexa felt her hips jolt uncontrollably at the thought of it.

It would be after the war, and they would both be safe, and Clarke would come back to her tent to celebrate, and-

A pulse of pleasure shot through her, a precursor to the orgasm that Lexa could feel building beneath her own fingers.

They would have all the time in the world this time, but all Lexa could think about was taking Clarke, hard. With her fingers buried deep inside the blonde she would watch as her brow creased in pleasure, her bright blue eyes hidden as her eyes screwed shut. She imagined the way Clarke might bite her lip, the way between each thrust she might let out a groan of "Lexa."

The blonde would try and touch her back, but Lexa wouldn't let her, she would grab her hands and hold them down against the bed. There would be a struggle, and Lexa clenched at the thought of Clarke trying to wrestle her hands free, but Lexa would lean her weight onto them, whisper into Clarke's ear that she should keep them still.

"Steady your hands Clarke." And she would let the end of her name click, because Lexa wasn't blind, she had seen the way Clarke discreetly shivered when she did that. Clarke would shiver then too, her whole body would, and Lexa would marvel at the way her hips would start rolling into her hand. There was too much fire in the blonde for her to just accept the change in power though, and Lexa heard the groan leave her own lips at the thought of flipping Clarke onto her stomach to force her into submission.

Lexa let her fingers speed up, the fantasy fully taking hold. A part of her mind was semi aware of the noise of movement around her tent, but more than that she could hear the wet slick of her fingers moving against herself.

Once on her front Clarke would accept her will to dominate, and Lexa imagined pushing her free hand onto Clarke's back, forcing her harder against the furs. " _Lexa_." Her name would come out on the tail end of a groan and it would be all the blonde could say, all she could chant as Lexa started to finger her roughly from behind.

Her body felt too hot beneath the furs, and Lexa could feel the sweat building underneath her clothes. Clarke would be sweating too, and she would let her tongue run up the length of her spine, catching the little beads in her mouth before kissing the back of her neck.

Clarke would start to writhe underneath her, and Lexa would feel the fluttering around her finger, she would feel how close Clarke was to losing control. Kissing round to the side of her jaw Lexa would breath into her ear, she would demand that she come. "Now Clarke, I want you to come for me now." And she would, her insides would clench hard around her fingers, and Clarke would _scream_ out her name as her orgasm started to pulse through her.

"Cla- _Clarke_." It was the thought of Clarke's orgasm that sent her over the edge, her thighs clamping together and holding her hand in place whilst her fingers continued their messy circles. Her hand was cramping and her hips were completely out of her control as they drove against her hand prolonging the pleasure that was burning her up from the inside out.

She could feel herself clenching, and she imagined Clarke's fingers filling her, pulsing in and out of her in time to the convulsing of her walls. Soft whimpers started to fall from her throat unbidden and Lexa was desperate to have the blondes lips against her own again, capturing each small eruption of noise.

It was utter bliss, and Lexa couldn't remember the last time she had orgasmed quite so long or so _hard_. As if to prove her point another strong wave pushed through her, forcing her head deeper into the furs as her back arched off the bed.

Usually she would have stopped by now, let her body relax back against the bed and drifted off into an exhausted sleep. Clarke wouldn't stop with her though, she would keep her fingers moving within her, drawing out gasp after gasp, and Lexa replied in kind, keeping her own fingers moving even though her clit pulsed in protest.

It was only when the sensitivity got too much that Lexa let up, her fingers stilling against herself as she tried to slow her erratic breathing. Clarke had said "Not yet" and she longed for the day when Clarke would be beside her, equally as exhausted and spent. Her body felt completely boneless and finally Lexa could feel her consciousness drifting from her, letting her fall into a sleep that she knew would be full of blonde hair and blue eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr under AmyBot3000 where I sometimes answer questions and sometimes post pictures of my cat getting in the way.


End file.
